


Bosco

by Sakisagan



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakisagan/pseuds/Sakisagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ау, где Себастьян - известный хирург, которого отправляют к психиатру. Этим психиатром, естественно, оказывается Крис Эванс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosco

_You know I'm grateful, I appreciate  
But in fact it's baleful, how I suck you dry_

– Это просто надо сделать, – сказал себе Себастьян и в который уже раз поднес руку к двери. – Ах ты ж черт тебя дери!  
Он запустил пальцы в волосы и помассировал череп – вроде как успокаивающее движение, а толку ноль. На самом деле, посещение психиатра было стандартной практикой. У многих врачей, даже самых лучших, случался стресс, и им назначали сеансы, по желанию, конечно, а не в принудительном порядке. Себастьяну «повезло» столкнуться именно со вторым вариантом, и теперь он протаптывал дорожку у кабинета с табличкой «К. Эванс». «К» – это Карл? Или Кевин? Кристофер? Киллиан? Конор? Себастьян принялся вспоминать всех своих пациентов, у которых имя начиналось на букву «К». Хотя с чего он вообще взял, что К. Эванс – это мужчина? Психиатром вполне могла оказаться и женщина. И пока Себастьян прокручивал имена всех знакомых ему женщин, дверь открылась сама.  
Наверное, такие парни должны были выбирать себе работу тренером какого-нибудь активного вида спорта. Или там модели. Актер тоже сгодился бы. Или еще вот топ-менеджер – эти обычно тоже были все красавцы как на подбор. Но никак не психиатром. Себастьян был уверен, что его врачом будет лысеющий толстячок в очках и с добродушной улыбкой, а в итоге ему придется рассказать всю свою подноготную парню, который выглядел почти так же, как греческие боги.  
– Себастьян Стэн? – К. Эванс улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
Себастьян тупо на нее уставился и лишь через минуту сообразил ответить на рукопожатие, весь потерялся и не заметил, как переступил порог кабинета. Внутри было светло: кремовые стены напоминали взбитые сливки, ковер – топленое молоко, а светло-коричневый диван создавал впечатление, что Себастьян провалился в чашку с капучино. Во рту сразу же началось обильное слюноотделение, захотелось выпить кофе, желательно пару чашек, и заесть все это каким-нибудь приторно-сладким суфле. Себастьян кисло улыбнулся и плюхнулся на диван, а К. Эванс отошел к окну. В кабинете не было ни стола, ни компьютера, зато одна из стен представляла собой огромный книжный шкаф, где на полках лежали всевозможные вещи: от книг до подписанных бейсбольных мячей.  
– А как расшифровывается «К»? – поинтересовался Себастьян.  
– Крис, – тот снова улыбнулся. – Я думаю, мы можем обращаться друг к другу по имени, если вы не против.  
– Да я не против, – Себастьян пожал плечами. – Можешь звать меня хоть горшком, все равно я здесь ненадолго.  
Крис слегка приподнял бровь, но спорить не стал. Он все так же стоял у окна и внимательно разглядывал Себастьяна. Себастьян к подобным взглядам привык – пациенты и их родственники часто на него так смотрели – оценивали и прикидывали в голове, что он из себя представляет. Обычно все оставались довольны, ну, кроме… в общем, из-за недовольных он сейчас и находился здесь – в этом кофейном кабинете – и позволял Крису Эвансу себя разглядывать.  
– У меня есть предложение, – Себастьян широко улыбнулся. Его улыбка бывала такой обезоруживающей, что никто не мог ему отказать. – Как насчет того, что вы мне напишите одно слово: «пригоден» или что-нибудь такое, и мы разойдемся, а?  
– Звучит, конечно, заманчиво, – Крис потер рукой подбородок. – Но не все так просто. Вы ведь в курсе, почему вас отправили ко мне?  
Себастьян фыркнул. Он несколько дней гадал, кто именно на него настучал. Конечно, когда у известного хирурга с крайне маленьким процентом смертности умирал во время операции пациент – это равнялось целому событию, об этом говорили все и везде, и вообще больница стояла на ушах. Близкие и родственники не понимали и не хотели понимать, что такое тоже случается, особенно когда шансы на выживание изначально особо не велики. Себастьян готов был пройти все это, выдержать с высоко поднятой головой и даже дать отпор, если придется. Но когда все это преподносят так, что его пагубная привычка оказывается в центре внимания, крыть становится нечем. Себастьян был настолько поражен тем, что его отстранили, что отказывался верить первые несколько дней, а потом его снова вызвали к заведующему хирургическим отделением и назначили сеансы у психиатра. Для его же блага. Сомнительное такое благо, но спорить было бесполезно.  
– Мой пациент умер во время операции, – буркнул Себастьян. – Слушайте, это же бред. Я не должен посещать психиатра из-за этого.  
– А вы здесь и не из-за этого, – заметил Крис.  
Себастьян промолчал.  
– Давайте поступим так: вы мне расскажете то, чем заняты ваши мысли именно сейчас.  
– И зачем это? – Себастьян посмотрел на него недоверчиво. – В чем смысл?  
– А смысл в том, что конкретно сейчас вы слишком зажаты, а мне бы хотелось, чтобы в последующие сеансы вы чувствовали себя более расслабленно.  
Похоже, Крис не до конца понимал, что Себастьян здесь находился не по своему желанию. Да и как вообще можно расслабиться, когда его силой отправили к психиатру, решив, что он не совсем стабилен. Себастьян впервые оказался в такой ситуации и попросту не знал, как себя вести. За всей своей бравадой он скрывал такое напряжение, что Крис его сразу же раскусил, но было не так-то просто озвучить свои мысли незнакомому человеку. К тому же и озвучивать толком было нечего: Себастьян хотел домой или дойти до ближайшего бара и выпить. Он с самого утра был трезвенником из-за похода к психиатру, поэтому вместе с напряжением нахлынуло и раздражение.  
– Вы сегодня не пили?  
Этот Крис Эванс мысли его читал что ли? Себастьян нахмурился, покатал слюну под языком и громко сглотнул.  
– Не пил, – кивнул он. – Я не знаю, что вам там наплели, но я знаю чувство меры. И я никогда не напиваюсь перед операцией. Я тогда был абсолютно трезв, а долбанные интерны, чтоб их всех черти драли…  
Себастьян осекся, а Крис наконец-то отошел от окна.  
– И какова же ваша мера?  
– Стакан на завтрак. Кстати, я добавляю в него яйцо, так что это даже не считается. Стакан в обед, если нет операций. И вечером пару-тройку. Для здорового мужчины в расцвете сил это вполне нормально.  
– А что, если поступит кто-то, кого нужно будет срочно прооперировать, а вы уже выпили свой «обед»? Вас все равно допустят в операционную? – спросил Крис.  
– Я же не единственный нейрохирург в больнице, – Себастьян пожал плечами. – Но, если понадобится срочно мое участие, то я предупрежу о наличии алкоголя в организме. А дальше всю ответственность берет на себя начальство.  
– А такое уже случалось?  
Себастьян не ответил, потому что такое, конечно же, случалось. Но стакан виски – это всего лишь стакан виски, Себастьяну даже алкоголь в голову не ударял, он лишь чувствовал легкое расслабление, которое, наоборот, ему помогало. Но в тот раз он вообще не пил, даже утром.  
– Мы ведь рассматриваем конкретный случай, не так ли? – Себастьян опять почувствовал, как рот наполняет слюна. – И я еще раз повторяю, что был трезв.  
Крис молчал, смотрел, чуть сощурив глаза – опять оценивал, а Себастьян ждал вердикта.  
– Вы уже думали, чем будете заниматься, пока находитесь… – Крис замолчал, подбирая слово. – В отпуске?  
– Не думал, – честно ответил Себастьян. – Отдыхать. Мы, хирурги, всегда работаем на износ. А тут так удачно все это подкатило.  
– Что ж, – Крис кивнул. – Пользуйтесь возможностью. А я буду вас ждать через два дня в это же время.  
Себастьян поспешно вскочил, отсалютовал и вышел. И лишь оказавшись за дверью понял, что все прошло как-то быстро. Крис решил его долго не мучить, и в следующий раз он получит заветную расписку? Верилось с трудом – тот хоть и выглядел весьма дружелюбно, от Себастьяна так просто отказываться явно не собирался. Хотя сам Себастьян представлял их беседу совсем иначе – ждал больше копаний в своей голове, а в итоге получил лишь поверхностные вопросы. Впрочем, для первого раза было вполне неплохо. Если последующие будут такими же, то все это вполне можно было вытерпеть.

***

«Боже, храни Уилла!» – Себастьян на полном серьезе подумывал сделать себе такую татуировку, не на самом видном месте, но так, чтобы можно было иногда смотреть, и это бы грело душу. Потому что Уилл был самым толерантным другом на свете, который готов был прийти на помощь в трудную минуту, то есть – налить, причем на выпивку никогда не скупился. В такие моменты Себастьян жалел, что пошел вместе с Чейсом на медицинский, а так ведь тоже мог бы заниматься ресторанным бизнесом. И тогда вряд ли бы кто-то отправил его на сеансы к психиатру.  
Себастьян сидел за барной стойкой и болтал с барменшей по имени Кэрол. Уж лучше бы она была его психиатром – имя-то тоже на букву «К», но с ней разговаривать было куда проще, чем с Крисом Эвансом. Кэрол вообще была классной девчонкой – и коктейль намешает, и нальет чего покрепче, и такси вызовет, когда нужно. Уилл, правда, считал, что та имеет виды на Себастьяна, но он лишь отмахивался. К тому же сейчас он был не самой потрясающей партией. Не только из-за работы и всего вытекающего, а вообще. Он бы мог переспать с Кэрол разок, но тогда бы их отношения перестали быть такими доверительными, а встретить хорошего бармена, который будет с одного взгляда угадывать, что именно налить, было редкостью.  
– Чейс сказал, что ты собирался съездить домой, – Уилл подсел рядом, и Кэрол налила ему в стакан минералки.  
– Было в планах, – Себастьян кивнул. – Но потом мне подогнали Криса Эванса, и пришлось повременить.  
– Я слышу в твоем голосе какие-то странные нотки.  
– А я тебе сейчас объясню почему, – Себастьян подмигнул Кэрол и подвинул к ней стакан. – Мой психиатр выглядит как парень с обложки журнала, но сам факт того, что он навязанный мне силой психиатр, как-то сводит все его прелести на «нет».  
Кэрол фыркнула, а Уилл посмотрел на него своим фирменный взглядом: «я же тебе говорил». Себастьян дождался, пока его стакан снова наполнился и опустошил его в два глотка.  
– С вами, конечно, весело, но пора домой.  
– Как будто тебя там кто-то ждет, – хмыкнул Уилл.  
– Конечно, – Себастьян ничуть не обиделся. – Моя новая бутылка кубинского рома. Она так истосковалась по мне, что я не вправе заставлять ее ждать еще дольше.  
Уилл легонько ударил его по плечу, и Себастьян заржал. Кэрол, конечно, душка, но придется сменить ресторан. Благо, Уилл как раз открывает новый в скором времени. Там еще было полно работы, но коробки с алкоголем уже завезли. Себастьян вполне может и сам себя обслужить, если его впустят, но об этом он собирался позаботиться потом. Попрощавшись в другом, он вышел на улицу и какое-то время стоял, наблюдая, как падают снежинки.  
В этом году снега навалило так много, что даже объявляли чрезвычайное положение. Себастьяну снег, наоборот, нравился: кругом резвились дети, лепили снеговиков, катались на импровизированных горках – хотелось к ним присоединиться. Ему не хватало этой беззаботности, и дело было даже не в возрасте. Раньше все было как-то проще – хотел и делал, не особо думая о последствиях. А сейчас, если он что-то делал, то первый вопрос, который ему задавали, был: «Сколько ты выпил?». Неужели все поступки измерялись теперь лишь процентом трезвости? Себастьян наклонился и слепил снежок. Покидав его из рук в руки, он бросил его в стекло уилловой машины. Сигнализация тут же заверещала, и Себастьян поспешно пошел вверх по улице. Дома его ждал футбол и бутылка рома.

***

– Расскажите про Уилла, – попросил Крис. – Как вы познакомились?  
– Мы учились в университете, – Себастьян прикрыл глаза, вспоминая то время. – Это была одна из вечеринок, где пиво течет рекой и много горячих цыпочек. Кажется, Уилл пришел с одной из моих знакомых, а потом мы еще пересеклись пару раз. И еще. Вот и завязалось общение.  
– Долгий срок. Хорошо, когда дружба проверена временем.  
– Сказано с какой-то издевкой, – у Себастьяна с самого утра было плохое настроение, болела с похмелья голова и хотелось выпить бутылочку светлого пива.  
– А Уилл тоже много пьет? – Крис простил слова мимо ушей.  
– Уилл много работает и пьет минералку, – хмыкнул Себастьян. – Давайте уже ближе к делу. Две недели назад я проводил операцию, во время которой умер мой пациент. Его родные подали на меня жалобу за некомпетентность, а кто-то из персонала высказал предположение, что это случилось из-за того, что я был пьян, потому что у меня тряслись руки. При чем тут мой друг Уилл?  
– Но вы же сами его упомянули, – спокойно произнес Крис.  
Себастьян был уже на третьем сеансе, но Крис Эванс задавал ему какие-то странные вопросы, совершенно не по теме. Иногда он просто молчал и смотрел, что-то прикидывал у себя в голове и все время улыбался. И с каждым разом Себастьяну все сильнее хотелось стереть улыбку с этого прекрасного лица. Нет, Крис, конечно же, был красавчиком, с этим только дурак бы поспорил, но в данном случае это лицо отвлекало. Уж лучше бы психиатром оказался добродушный толстячок. Себастьян даже подумывал сделать запрос о смене – Крис Эванс явно не один единственный, но это бы значило, что он бежит от проблем. Именно поэтому Себастьян себя пересилил и снова пришел в кофейный кабинет.  
– Когда Уилл открыл свой первый ресторан? – видимо у Криса был какой-то план, и Себастьян решил, что проще будет ответить, чем скандалить.  
– Будучи еще студентом, – тяжело вздохнул он. – Но это с натяжкой можно было назвать рестораном – так, забегаловка. Но мы – я и другие наши друзья – там все подрабатывали и всячески ему помогали.  
– Вы уже тогда много пили?  
– А что подразумевается под словом «много»? – раздраженно спросил Себастьян. – У всех своя норма. Вот вы пили когда-нибудь с азиатами? Им пробку под нос поднеси – уже в полуобморочном состоянии валяются. И я знал одного парня, который вообще не пьянел, сколько бы ни выпил.  
– Хорошо, – Крис кивнул. – Когда вы стали употреблять алкоголь на завтрак, обед и ужин?  
Себастьян не ответил, и они так и просидели молча остаток часа. Наверное, на прощание нужно было что-то сказать, но Себастьян был так зол, что совершенно позабыл о манерах. Он проклинал Криса, проклинал больницу, проклинал заведующего хирургией, проклинал вообще всю свою жизнь. Из любой ситуации должен быть выход, так почему же сейчас все настолько безнадежно? Себастьян внезапно вспомнил свое детство, когда все ему прочили музыкальную карьеру, потому что у него были руки пианиста. Но с игрой как-то не заладилось, и в итоге пианино он променял на хирургический скальпель. Себастьян вроде и не особо старался, но в качестве ассистента его приглашали чаще всего. А потом он провел свою первую операцию и понял, что это судьба. Его называли хирургом от Бога, он мелькал на обложках журналов, его хотели заполучить все больницы Америки, даже из других стран поступали предложения. Но сейчас он вообще перестал быть кому-то нужен.  
Себастьян ненавидел, когда люди начинали себя жалеть, но сейчас был так близок к тому, чтобы самому начать это делать. Телефон в его кармане завибрировал, но номер оказался незнакомым.  
– Себастьян, – в трубке раздался голос Криса. – Вы забыли шарф.  
Себастьян чертыхнулся – он уже довольно далеко ушел, и меньше всего теперь хотелось возвращаться. Он так быстро шел, погруженный в свои мысли, что не почувствовал холода. Но теперь, когда отсутствие теплой вещи было обнаружено, Себастьян понял, что сильно продрог. Развернувшись, он пошел обратно, но уже гораздо медленнее. Крис ждал его у кабинета и сразу же протянул шарф, и Себастьян намотал его вокруг шеи.  
– Хотите выпить кофе? – предложил Крис. – Тут поблизости есть отличное кафе.  
Себастьян уже приоткрыл рот, чтобы отказаться, но внезапно передумал.  
– Хочу.  
Крис явно был там завсегдатаем, потому что официантки его радушно поприветствовали и сообщили, что его место не занято. Место оказалось в дальнем углу у окна – оттуда открывался прекрасный обзор. Наверное, Крис привык сидеть спиной к стене, но Себастьян ловко его опередил. Вспоминая кабинет Криса, Себастьян заказал себе кофе по-венски, а сам Крис попросил черный без сахара.  
– Крис, я против тебя ничего не имею, – начал было Себастьян, но заметив, что перешел на «ты», замолчал. – Слушай, мы же тут вроде как в неофициальной обстановке, так может отбросим все эти выканья, да?  
Крис кивнул.  
– Так вот, – продолжил Себастьян. – Я допускаю, что ты классный специалист в своей области и помог многим людям, но конкретно мне помощь не нужна. Я полностью стабилен и отдаю отчет своим действиям. И получается, что мы лишь тратим время друг друга.  
Крис молчал, пил кофе небольшими глотками, а потом, слегка улыбнувшись, поставил чашку на блюдце.  
– Я думаю, нам нужно создать что-то вроде приятельских отношений. Тогда тебе будет проще приходить ко мне и разговаривать со мной. Чем быстрее ты начнешь это делать, тем скорее это все закончится, и ты получишь свой долгожданный допуск.  
Себастьян нахмурился. Кофе по-венски теперь не казался таким приятным напитком – во рту стало приторно-сладко, и он попросил у официанта стакан воды, хотя лучше бы ему налили стопку водки – самый лучший напиток. Возможно, ему надо просто принимать перед приходом к психиатру, чтобы расслабиться? Он вроде как хотел показать, что в состоянии вести трезвый образ жизни, но, похоже, Крису было все равно. Так зачем тогда проверять себя на стойкость? Алкоголь сделал бы Себастьяна гораздо сговорчивее, и настроение его бы не скакало туда-сюда с бешеной скоростью.  
– Ну, окей, – Себастьян не считал это поражением, ведь чем быстрее все это начнется, тем быстрее он обретет свободу. – Давай будем вести беседы, если это так необходимо.  
– Мы можем начать прямо сейчас, – предложил Крис.  
– У тебя что других клиентов нет? – удивился Себастьян. – Но если ты возьмешь оплату с моих надзирателей в двойном размере, то я только «за».  
– Расскажи мне про Уилла.  
– Опять? – Себастьян даже не попытался скрыть раздраженный вздох. – Крис, у тебя какой-то подозрительный интерес к моему другу! Мне начать беспокоиться?  
– Думаю, не стоит, – тот широко улыбнулся. – Уилл – твой лучший друг?  
Себастьян задумался. Он не делил друзей на лучших и не очень, они все были его друзьями, с которыми можно было отлично провести время и получить поддержку или втык – точно так же, как и у других людей. Если бы Себастьян общался только с Уиллом, то, возможно, он бы и попал в категорию лучшего друга, но помимо Уилла у него были еще друзья. Вот Чейс, например. Или Джессика. Или... другие, с которыми сейчас все сложно, но Себастьян все еще считал их своими друзьями.  
– Я поставлю вопрос иначе. Ты обо всем рассказываешь Уиллу?  
– Боже, Крис! Мы же не девочки-школьницы! Мы разговариваем – это естественно, но не устраиваем пижамные вечеринки, где делимся секретами. Что за бред вообще?  
– То есть тебя никогда ничего не тревожит? – Крис достал из внутреннего кармана своей куртки черный молескин и сделал какие-то пометки.  
Себастьян заметил на обложке Микки-Мауса и несколько потерялся с ответом. С другой стороны, его совершенно не касались интересы психиатра, даже если... но Микки-Маус!  
– Это подарок моей племянницы, – пояснил Крис, не отрываясь от своих записей.  
– Ну, да, конечно, – Себастьян сделал вид, что поверил.  
Его не то чтобы ничего не тревожило: если что-то случалось на работе, то он шел к Чейсу, потому что они пересекались почти каждый день. Но если он напивался в одном из ресторанов Уилла, и сам Уилл тоже там был, а ему вдруг позарез хотелось выговориться, то он выливал весь поток своих мыслей тому. Но с тем же успехом он мог бы рассказывать все это и кому-то другому.  
– Получается, в Уилле нет ничего особенного?  
– Ну, он мне всегда наливает и не задает вопросов, – пожал плечами Себастьян. – Я считаю это очень хорошей особенностью.  
– И вся ценность Уилла только в этом?  
– Нет, конечно, – рассердился Себастьян. – Он – мой друг, он находится в моей зоне комфорта, мне хорошо с ним!  
– Рад это слышать, – Крис снова улыбнулся, да что ж за человек-то такой? – Я предлагаю на сегодня закончить, думаю, у тебя появится пища для размышлений.  
Себастьян хотел уже ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но понял, что Крис прав – он уже уносился мыслями к Уиллу, к их дружбе и отношениям. И к выпивке. Он даже не заметил, что Крис уже вышел из кафе. Расплатившись по счету, Себастьян еще какое-то время посидел за столиком, а потом тоже пошел. Когда внезапно появлялось столько свободного времени, его совершенно некуда было девать. Когда в больнице приходилось работать по две смены, находилось столько фильмов, которые хотелось посмотреть или книжек, которые хотелось почитать, или хотелось просто сходить на какой-нибудь концерт или даже в театр. А сейчас Себастьян тупо стоял посреди улицы и даже не знал, что делать.  
Очень вовремя пришло сообщение, как раз от Уилла – тот слал свою фотографию у новенькой барной стойки и приглашал помочь красиво расставить бутылки. Себастьяна лишний раз уговаривать не пришлось, и меньше чем через час он уже был в новом ресторане своего друга. Внутри все еще что-то ремонтировали рабочие, но открытие намечалось уже совсем скоро. Уилл с кем-то разговаривал по телефону, размахивал руками, что-то объяснял парню в сером комбинезоне и кивал головой Себастьяну – всегда был очень многофункциональным.  
Себастьян осмотрелся вокруг – место ему, определенно, нравилось, особенно барная стойка: длинная, цвета красного дерева и еще девственно чистая. Он тут же к ней подошел, любовно провел рукой по лакированной поверхности – ей предстояло вынести на себе столько разнообразных алкогольных напитков! Но Себастьян будет у нее первым. Полки пустовали, но внизу стояли коробки с бутылками, и он начал их аккуратно расставлять, прикидывая в голове, чего же ему хочется распробовать в первую очередь. Можно было намешать столько различных коктейлей, но когда Себастьян добрался до бутылки с джином, выбор стал очевиден. Тоник тоже оказался поблизости, а вот стакан пришлось поискать.  
К тому времени, когда Уилл освободился, Себастьян уже хорошенько набрался. Он уже ничего себе не намешивал – пил джин из горла и совсем не морщился, лишь иногда запивая тоником. Уилл оценивающе оглядел полки – Себастьян постарался на славу, правда, не доделал, но начало было положено.  
– У меня к тебе вопрос! – язык у Себастьяна уже слегка заплетался. – Вот ты… ты мне всегда наливаешь… и не читаешь нотаций. Почему? Ты ж мой друг, да? Чейс бы… уже десять раз головомойку устроил, а ты… наливаешь. И я уже почти никакой… но ты ж мне нальешь, да? Да, Уилл?  
Тот ответил не сразу – какое-то время просто стоял рядом и молчал, а Себастьян разглядывал полупустую бутылку джина, раздумывая, чего ему хочется больше: все повторить или поехать домой?  
– Возможно, я не такой хороший друг, как Чейс, но… я насмотрелся на таких, как ты – людей, которые приходят ко мне и пьют, пьют, пьют. Когда им говорят: «Не пей», – они пьют еще больше. Когда Чейс говорит тебе: «Не пей», – ты упиваешься так, что мне приходится отвозить тебя домой и укладывать в кровать. Я наливаю тебе лишь по той причине, что только выпивка способна заглушить твою боль. Я не знаю, как еще тебе помочь.  
Себастьян выпил остатки джина и с громким стуком поставил бутылку обратно на стойку.  
– Я ее обмыл! – весело заявил он.  
– Твой алкоголизм – это лишь следствие. Ты в любой момент можешь перестать, я ведь знаю тебя. Как только ты разберешься в причине, выпивка перестанет быть твоей панацеей.  
Себастьян опустил голову на гладкую поверхность и прикрыл глаза. Через минуту он уже отрубился. Как всегда и бывало раньше, очнулся он уже дома, в своей постели и с адской головной болью. На телефоне было несколько сообщений от Чейса, пропущенный звонок от Джессики и фотография его пьяного от Уилла. Они все были его друзьями, хоть и беспокоились по-разному. Себастьян не знал, до чего именно хотел докопаться Крис, но выбрав своей целью Уилла, тот явно просчитался, о чем он и сообщил. Крис на сообщение не ответил.

***

Впервые после того, как Себастьяна отправили в бессрочный отпуск, он находился в приподнятом настроении. Во-первых, он все-таки нарушил «сухой закон» во время приемов у психиатра и выпил стопку водки. А во-вторых, он знал, что смог заткнуть Криса и теперь собирался позволить себе некоторые вольности. Например, немного опоздать, а еще не побриться и, конечно же, прихватить бутылку водки с собой. Перед тем, как зайти в кабинет, Себастьян немного пригубил прямо из горла и почувствовал себя еще лучше.  
– Привет, Кристофер, – Себастьян пропел его имя. – Крис – это ведь сокращено от Кристофера? Или, может, у тебя французские корни и…  
– Ты опоздал, – прервал его тот. – И французских корней у меня нет.  
– А какие есть?  
– Это к делу не относится и… ты пил?  
– Это к делу не относится, – передразнил его Себастьян. – Но если тебе так интересно, то – да, пропустил стаканчик-другой.  
– Ты в курсе, что стаканчик-другой может стоить тебе работы? – Крис нахмурился. – Я должен делать доклад после каждого сеанса, и мне придется сказать, что сегодня ты пришел подвыпивший.  
Себастьян на это только фыркнул.  
– Зачем ты пьешь? Чтобы напиться?  
– А зачем еще пьют? – Себастьян закатил глаза.  
Крис какое-то время молчал, прошел по кабинету несколько раз взад-вперед и встал у окна, отвернувшись. Когда он повернулся обратно, у него уже было привычное выражение лица с легкой улыбкой.  
– Расскажи мне, когда твое желание просто выпить превратилось в алкогольную зависимость?  
– Я уже говорил… – но Крис буквально пригвоздил его взглядом, и Себастьян притих на полуслове. – Я не знаю. Наверное, Чейс смог бы ответить на этот вопрос с точностью до даты.  
– Его имя я очень часто слышу. Еще один твой друг? Такой же, как Уилл?  
– Не такой же, – Себастьян сразу же ощетинился. – Мы с Чейсом и… в общем, мы очень многое прошли вместе. Ты меня тогда спрашивал про лучшего друга, помнишь? Мне сложно выбрать кого-то одного, но Чейс – он, определенно, ближе всех.  
– Как интересно, – Крис в задумчивости почесал подбородок – эта привычка начинала раздражать Себастьяна точно так же, как и милые улыбочки. – Хочешь поговорить о нем?  
Естественно, Себастьян не хотел. Он все еще очень ревностно относился к этим разговорам, где нужно было делиться чем-то сокровенным. Может, Крис и считал, что этим ему помогает, но Себастьян был совершенно другого мнения. Возможно, если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, и разговор как-нибудь между делом зашел о Чейсе, Себастьян выложил бы все как на духу. Но когда его просили сделать это специально, у него сразу отпадало все желание. Хотя некоторыми пикантными историями все же следовало поделиться – для того, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Криса. Тот пока казался положительным человеком и вряд ли делал что-то такое, чем промышляли Себастьян с Чейсом по молодости.  
– А что я должен о нем рассказать? – Себастьян пожал плечами. – Он классный чувак, классный специалист, сейчас явно зашивается в больнице, раз меня отстранили. Ну, еще он гей. Это если ты вдруг имеешь какие-то виды на моих друзей, а то выглядит все это подозрительно. Я тебе уже говорил об этом.  
– И ориентация Чейса тебя не смущает? – поинтересовался Крис, и Себастьян, не сдержавшись, заржал.  
Было бы чему смущать – у Себастьяна у самого рыльце в пушку. На самом деле, именно это и стало причиной их столь крепкой дружбой. Кто-то пускал слухи, что они – друзья с привилегиями, но это действительно были лишь слухи. Крис тоже об этом подумал и его следующий вопрос касался их отношений, но Себастьян никогда не спал с Чейсом и не предпринимал попыток ни на трезвую, ни на пьяную голову. Как-то сразу же повелось, что между ними была только дружба и ничего большего. Ведь найти кого-то, с кем можно перепихнуться по-быстрому, никогда проблемой не было, а вот сохранить друга – уже немного сложнее. К тому же у них были слишком разные вкусы.  
– Вообще-то я был помолвлен, – заметил Себастьян. – А у Чейса был парень. И, да, мы сейчас оба не состоим в отношениях, но это не повод прыгать в койку к другу. Конечно, если ты спишь со всеми своими друзьями, то…  
– Речь сейчас идет не обо мне, – прервал его Крис. – И я все еще хочу послушать про Чейса.  
– Я уже говорил, что мы учились вместе. Хорошее это было время.  
Себастьян заулыбался: они же постоянно пропадали на каких-нибудь вечеринках, пили, баловались легкой наркотой, снимали девочек и парней и не очень-то задумывались, что будет дальше. Между всем этим, конечно, еще сдавали экзамены, потом проходили интернатуру и стали как-то врачами. Но даже будучи уже в более зрелом возрасте, им все еще была присуща та студенческая безбашенность. Один из пациентов в качестве благодарности за удачную операцию пригласил Себастьяна отметить это у себя на загородной вилле. Они поехали вместе с Чейсом, накидались коктейлями и плавали голышом в бассейне – два известных хирурга – ну, просто загляденье.  
Сейчас, правда, Чейс бывал иногда полным занудой, но если бы не ситуация, в которой оказался Себастьян, тот бы поддержал любую авантюру. И Себастьян вдруг понял, что соскучился по своему другу – они толком и двумя словами не перемолвились за это время, хотя Чейс писал сообщения постоянно, но когда Себастьян ему звонил, тот всегда был занят на работе. А потом из больницы донеслись вести, что Чейса рассматривают в качестве нового заведующего хирургией, и теперь тот из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать, что этого достоин. И Себастьян был очень рад за друга, но в глубине души его не покидало чувство, что если бы не вся эта заварушка, то им пришлось бы столкнуться лбами.  
– О чем ты задумался, Себастьян? – Крис прервал его размышления.  
– Да так, кое о чем. Ты не против, если мы сейчас закончим? Все равно я не совсем трезв, плюс у меня появилось кое-какое срочное дело.  
Крис, видимо, собрался возразить, но Себастьян уже встал со своего места, проверил, что не забыл шарф, и вышел из кабинета. Все это время он даже близко не показывался около больницы, но если это был единственный способ, чтобы поговорить с Чейсом, то придется перебороть себя и вынести все эти сочувствующие или злорадные или еще какие там будут взгляды. Себастьян думал, что ничего не почувствует, когда перешагнет порог, но знакомый стерильный запах тут же ударил в ноздри, и ему сделалось нехорошо. Он прошел мимо регистратуры, не обратив внимания на оклик, по знакомым коридорам вышел к расписанию. У Чейса сейчас проходила операция, и вставал выбор: ждать в больничном кафетерии или на улице. С удивлением для себя, Себастьян выбрал первый вариант.  
Наверное, Чейсу рассказали о его приходе, потому что тот приближался очень быстро, даже запыхался. Себастьян успел выпить две чашки кофе, несколько раз пригубил из горла водку, и теперь снова пребывал в отличном расположении духа.  
– Ну ты и оброс, – он слегка хлопнул Чейса по щеке. – Колючий.  
– Я дома ночевал от силы четыре раза, – тот устало потер глаза. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Пришел повидать друга и заодно поздравить, – Себастьян улыбнулся. – Когда приступаешь к новым обязанностям?  
– Это еще не точно, – Чейс отмахнулся. – Меня никто пока не назначил.  
– Да ладно, кого ты обманываешь? Я ведь знаю, как это все делается – они уже давно приняли решение, просто хотят немного подержать тебя в напряжении.  
Чейс слабо улыбнулся.  
– Ты, кстати, узнал, кто меня сдал? – вспомнил Себастьян о своей просьбе. – Да не смотри ты так на меня! Ничего я не сделаю, просто не возьму в следующий раз ассистировать.  
Но взгляд Чейса все еще оставался тяжелым и почему-то извиняющимся. Себастьян нахмурился. А ведь Чейс знал! Возможно, знал с самого начала, но по какой-то причине скрыл это от него. Но почему? Защищал стукача? Боялся, что он выкинет какой-нибудь фортель? Ну, в общем-то, Себастьян вполне мог, но не в данный момент. Хотя обиду бы затаил, чтобы потом припомнить при удобном случае.  
– Это был я, – тихо ответил Чейс. – Это я рассказал о том, что ты был пьян во время операции.  
Смысл сказанных слов не сразу дошел до Себастьяна. Он тупо уставился в пустую чашку из-под кофе и пытался переварить информацию.  
– После того, как Марго ушла от тебя…  
– Она от меня не ушла, мы расстались по обоюдному согласию, – на автомате поправил его Себастьян. Он все еще находился в легком шоке.  
– В общем, с тех пор ты стал сам не свой. Мы все много выпивали, иногда больше, чем следовало, но не в таких количествах. И уж точно не во время смены. А ты с такой очередностью опустошал бар Уилла, что если бы он брал с тебя за это деньги, то стал бы миллионерам.  
Себастьян все еще молчал. Он пытался понять, так ли себя чувствовали люди, когда их предали? Или это только начальная стадия, а дальше все будет хуже?  
– Я наблюдал за операцией сверху, – продолжил Чейс. – Я видел, как тряслась твоя правая рука, как дрогнул скальпель, и ты повредил…  
– Это был спазм, – перебил его Себастьян. – Я потом пошел к неврологу. Это все из-за старой аварии. Я собирался сказать, но меня уличили совсем в другом.  
– Но я видел, как ты пил утром! – Чейс чуть повысил голос. – Ты наливал себе виски, а меньше чем через час тебя вызвали на операцию.  
– Я не пил, – Себастьян вздохнул. – Я налил себе, но не выпил. Хотелось адски, но я сдержался. Я признаю, что несколько раз оперировал, приняв рюмку-другую, но, по иронии судьбы, именно тогда я был трезв.  
– Но, Себ… почему ты ничего не сказал?  
– А я говорил. Только мне никто не поверил.  
Чейс явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но Себастьян уже встал. Он не остановился, когда тот несколько раз позвал его по имени, наоборот, лишь ускорил шаг. А когда наконец-то оказался на улице, вздохнул с облегчением. Вообще-то, он собирался сегодня провести вечер с пользой – например, сходить в тренажерку или в кино, но раз появился отличный повод, чтобы напиться, Себастьян не мог его проигнорировать. Он поймал такси и назвал адрес любимого бара, где собирался начать с текилы, а потом закидываться всем, чем придется. Единственное, что он не учел, так это то, что его некому будет забрать. Чейс отпадал по очевидным причинам, Уиллу он не хотел звонить после копания в голове, Джессики не было в городе. Оставался один единственный вариант, правда, Себастьян не надеялся, что он сработает.

***

Себастьяну казалось, что он все еще спит, потому что диван под ним был не такой мягкий и продавленный, как дома, и телевизор у него стоял самый обычный, а не плазма на полстены. И вообще, дома ему бы вряд ли кто-то протягивал стакан с содержимым болотного цвета. И содержимое, к слову, воняло тоже как болото. Себастьян поморщился и попытался вытянуться – все тело ужасно затекло из-за неудобной позы, в которой он спал. Но лишние движения принесли такую сильную головную боль, что захотелось провалиться в какой-нибудь сон, где не будет пробуждений с адским похмельем.  
– Выпей, – раздался голос над ухом, очень знакомый голос.  
Себастьян повернул голову и увидел улыбающееся лицо Криса.  
– Эй, ты всегда такой радостный? Даже по утрам? – Себастьян взял стакан, но так и не решился сделать глоток.  
– Минут через пятнадцать подействует, и похмелья как не бывало.  
Верилось с трудом, но Себастьян решил рискнуть. Зажав нос, он осушил стакан в два больших глотка, правда, чуть не выплюнул все обратно.  
– На вкус не очень, зато помогает, – Крис все так же улыбался.  
Себастьян попытался припомнить вчерашний вечер – значит, Крис все-таки забрал его и привез, по всей видимости, к себе домой. У него здесь было очень даже неплохо – все так стильненько и по фэн-шую, не иначе. На стенах, правда, висела какая-то мазня, но Себастьян не слишком разбирался в современном искусстве. Он осторожно приподнялся с дивана, ему даже удалось встать, но голову тут же пронзила такая острая боль, что он предпочел сесть обратно.  
– Вчера что-то случилось? – спросил Крис.  
Себастьян не собирался ему ни о чем рассказывать, но шок и разочарование сменилось злостью, и он сам того не ведая, выложил абсолютно все. Он и не думал, что из него могут литься слова таким потоком, но замолкал лишь на несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание, а потом говорил снова. А Крис его слушал очень внимательно, покачивал головой и явно еле сдерживался, чтобы не сделать заметки в своем молескине. Когда Себастьян замолчал, то почувствовал, как с него спало напряжение. И головная боль тоже начала понемногу отпускать.  
– Люди проявляют заботу по-разному, мы ведь это уже выяснили, когда разбирали твои отношения с Уиллом, – произнес Крис, после недолго молчания.  
– Это другое, – не согласился Себастьян. – В поступке Чейса нет даже отдаленного напоминания заботы! Он просто хочет получить место зав. хирургией. Понятно же, что я бы ему мешал, а так, когда я списан со счетов, ему открылась прямая дорога.  
– С людьми нужно разговаривать, нужно слушать их, а потом уже делать выводы.  
– Ты что, его сейчас защищаешь? – возмутился Себастьян. – Ты мой психиатр, значит, ты должен быть на моей стороне, а не на стороне врага.  
– Я ни на чьей стороне, – Крис вздохнул. – И я никого не защищаю. Я лишь хочу сказать, что прежде чем делать выводы, было бы неплохо выслушать Чейса.  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
– Да, и насчет звонков в неурочное время… – начал было Крис, но Себастьян его тут же прервал.  
– Мне некому было позвонить. То есть я мог бы позвонить Уиллу, но из-за тебя не стал. А раз ты вывел меня на все эти размышления, то должен теперь… – он притих. – Конечно, ты мне ничего не должен, но спасибо, что забрал.  
– Не за что, – в этот раз улыбка Криса была еще шире, чем обычно.  
– А завтрак ты случайно не приготовил? – Себастьян понимал, что ведет себя очень нагло, но желудок сводило от голода, и сейчас он бы не отказался даже от маринованных грибов, которые ненавидел с детства.  
– Приготовил, – ухмыльнулся Крис.  
И завтрак был один из самых вкусных, которые доводилось есть Себастьяну. За едой он узнал, что Крису частенько приходилось готовить для младшей сестры, а младший брат, хоть и не намного, с готовкой как-то не подружился. Плюс Крису нравилось готовить. Вот уж поистине чудо из чудес, потому что Себастьян даже яичницу не мог нормально себе поджарить. Слушая рассказы про семью Криса, Себастьян ему даже немного завидовал – сам он был единственным ребенком, и хотя у него потрясающая мама и отличный отчим, ему явно не хватало этой беззаботности и веселья. Может, именно поэтому он вел себя именно так сейчас? Не наигрался в детстве? Только вот игры сейчас были более взрослые.  
– А что насчет твоего отца? – спросил Крис.  
– Общаемся раз в полгода, – Себастьян пожал плечами. – Он живет в Европе, шлет мне открытки на День Рождения и Новый год. Я поздравляю его сообщением в телефоне.  
– Тебе его не хватает?  
– Я не был лишен отцовской заботы, если ты на это намекаешь. Моя мама вышла замуж, и ее муж хорошо обо мне заботился. Мы ходили в походы и на рыбалку. А еще он учил меня боксировать. Хоть мои родители и развелись, я жил в полноценной семье, и никаких детских травм у меня нет.  
– Я рад это слышать, – Крис встал и принялся убирать со стола. – А сейчас мне пора на работу.  
– О да, – Себастьян поспешно поднялся. – Прости, что задержал. Я пойду.  
Но, надевая куртку, Себастьян на мгновенье замешкался.  
– И, знаешь… я поговорю с Чейсом. Ты прав, я должен его выслушать.  
Себастьян собирался поехать домой и привести себя в порядок, но если какая-то идея приходила ему в голову, он просто не мог ждать. Конечно, ему следовало побриться и принять душ, а сидеть в кабинете перед начальством в шапке и куртке было вообще как-то странно, но уж лучше так. И он честно признался, что вчера пил, потому что хотел напиться, но исправно посещает сеансы у психиатра. Зав. хирургией всегда ждал от него многого, но Себастьян сразу предупредил, что может не оправдать надежд. И теперь вспомнился тот старый разговор, когда Себастьян еще был интерном и перед ним стоял выбор: все бросить или двигаться дальше. И он выбрал второе, но почему-то все пошло не так.  
Его изначально не рассматривали на должность нового заведующего. Даже если закрыть глаза на его пристрастие к выпивке, а рассматривать только достижения в медицине, оставалась ему присущая безалаберность, которую опускать было нельзя. Себастьяну не хватало серьезности, а Чейс, хоть и не далеко ушел, все же мог держать себя в руках. Себастьян это понял еще до того, как задал свой вопрос и получил на него ответ. Он все еще был отстранен, но его дело пока не передали в суд – велись переговоры с родственниками умершего. Прогнозы были не самыми радужными, но надежду терять не стоило. Все это Себастьян выслушал с умным видом, а когда вышел, пожалел, что у него нет с собой ничего выпить. К Чейсу он так и не пошел.  
Вечером позвонила Джессика, и они очень долго разговаривали по телефону. Если она и была в курсе стычки с Чейсом, то старательно избегала этой темы. Они обсуждали несуществующие планы, но Себастьяну становилось от этого легче. Джессика всегда дружила больше с Чейсом, но сейчас ему показалось, что она поддерживает именно его. Очень глупо, когда ссоришься с другом, а другой ваш лучший друг оказывается как меж двух огней, и Себастьян дал ей понять, что все в порядке. Видимо, этого та и ждала, потому что вздохнула с облегчением. Перед тем, как попрощаться, Джессика обмолвилась, что виделась с Тоби. Себастьян пропустил это мимо ушей, долго слонялся по квартире и в итоге все же поехал к Чейсу.  
На самом деле, он ехал с расчетом, что Чейс все еще в больнице, и им не придется выяснять отношения. Но тот, конечно, как это всегда бывает, оказался дома. Гладко выбритый, с чуть влажными волосами Чейс явно недавно вышел из душа. Выглядел он усталым, а синяки под глазами указывали на хронический недосып. Себастьян почувствовал себя неблагодарной скотиной и понуро опустил голову. Чейс потрепал его по волосам и притянул к себе.  
– Даже не знаю, почему до сих пор терплю тебя, – пробормотал он.  
– Просто ты меня любишь, – буркнул Себастьян.  
– Да, действительно, – усмехнулся Чейс.  
Они сидели на кухне и пили травяной успокаивающий чай. Себастьян рассказывал про Криса, больше, чем требовалось, а Чейс бросал на него многозначительные взгляды, которые он упорно игнорировал. И чтобы не дать сорваться вопросу, который крутился у Чейса на языке, Себастьян вспомнил про Тоби.  
– Он скучает, – сказал Чейс. – Хоть и не говорит об этом, но я знаю, что ему тебя не хватает.  
– Я не знал, что вы общаетесь, – Себастьян поджал губы.  
– Конечно, общаемся! Мы вообще-то друзья. И его переезд в ЭлЭй ничего не изменил. Для меня, по крайней мере.  
Когда дело касалось Тоби, Чейс всегда пытался вызвать у Себастьяна чувство вины, и Себастьян действительно иногда чувствовал себя виноватым, но… это был не только его выбор. Точнее, во всем был виноват не только он, но и Тоби, который пошел на все сознательно. Глупо было обвинять во всем только одного. Может, Чейс и с Тоби проделывал такое же, Себастьян лишь надеялся, что того это когда-нибудь отпустит, но, похоже, трех лет было недостаточно.  
– Я тоже по нему скучаю, – признался он. – Но я скучаю по другу, понимаешь? Я не могу…  
– Я понимаю, Себ, – перебил его Чейс. – Только ты сам начал разговор.  
– А теперь хочу закончить, – раздраженно сказал он. – Ты работаешь завтра?  
– Нет, завтра у меня первый и долгожданный выходной.  
– Проведем время вместе? Как в старые добрые времена? – предложил Себастьян.  
– Конечно, – Чейс улыбнулся. – Как в старые добрые.

***

Себастьян никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы завести жену и детей. Нет, он, конечно, понимал, что когда-нибудь это придется сделать, но все его девушки были такими же ветреными, как и он сам. К тому же ни одна из них не воспринимала его серьезно, впрочем, как и он их. А потом появилась Марго. На самом деле, Марго появилась давно – она была доброй подругой, и с ней можно было хорошо позависать. И как-то раз они решили, почему бы не попробовать что-то большее. Это походило на отличный план, потому что они уже знали друг друга, как облупленных, и не нужно было строить из себя кого-то, кем они оба не являлись. Может, Себастьян и не был влюблен в нее по уши, но с ней ему было хорошо.  
Мама всегда ему говорила, что идеальные отношения можно построить только пройдя через дружбу, а если все начинается со страсти, то слишком все быстро выгорает. Себастьян знал, что именно из-за этого его родители развелись, поэтому, когда Марго приняла его предложение, он был очень счастлив. Он наконец-то понял, что она – его шанс начать новую жизнь, лучшую и более серьезную. Именно после ее появления его карьера хирурга становилась все более успешной. Себастьян считал, что ему все по плечу и был уверен в себе, как никогда. Но одна единственная ошибка стоила ему потери двух важных людей. И после этого все полетело под откос.  
– Как долго вы были вместе? – спросил Крис.  
– Почти четыре года. Это были мои самые длительные отношения.  
– А потом? Ты больше ни с кем не встречался?  
– Нет, – Себастьян покачал головой. – Были интрижки, но так, ничего серьезного. Я не уверен, что мне в принципе нужны серьезные отношения.  
– Человек не может быть все время один, – заметил Крис. – Когда-нибудь твоя боль утихнет, и ты захочешь двинуться дальше. Но перед этим тебе нужно простить.  
– Да я на нее не в обиде, - Себастьян удивился.  
Как бы он не старался отрицать, но разошлись они с Марго вовсе не по обоюдному согласию. Это она предложила, точнее, попросила, а Себастьян согласился. Потому что у него не было выбора. Конечно, он бы мог за нее бороться, пообещать еще сто и один раз, что такого больше не повторится, но… повторилось бы. Себастьян вроде бы и хотел остепениться, но в то же время ему хотелось, чтобы все оставалось по-прежнему. Чтобы он мог в любой момент сорваться с места и поехать на какую-нибудь вечеринку, упиться там, может, даже чего принять и под всем этим делом зажать какого-нибудь парня. Иногда ему этого не хватало. А Марго слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы хотя бы притвориться, что верит.  
– Ты должен простить себя, – пояснил Крис. – Ты ведь винишь себя в ее уходе. Где она сейчас? Как сложилась ее жизнь?  
– Она переехала в Женеву, работает в Красном Кресте. Ей всегда импонировала подобная работа: ездишь по миру, помогаешь пострадавшим, несешь с собой любовь и понимание.  
– Но контакт вы не поддерживаете?  
– Нет. И с чего ты взял, что я виню себя? Я виноват в нашем разрыве, не спорю, но это было давно.  
– Ты не привык показывать свои чувства и эмоции – настоящие они все не на поверхности, а глубоко внутри. Где-то там и чувство вины, которое ты упорно отрицаешь.  
– А ты все знаешь лучше меня, да? – огрызнулся Себастьян. – Куда уж мне до такого специалиста-мозгоправа.  
– Ты сейчас злишься, потому что в глубине души знаешь, что я прав.  
Себастьян не ответил, обиженно поджал губы и отвернулся.  
– Кстати, я рад, что ты сегодня пришел трезвый, – заметил Крис.  
– Не успел напиться, – фыркнул Себастьян. – Зато, как только отсюда выйду – первым же делом. Все бары Нью-Йорка ждут меня.  
– Не сомневаюсь, - Крис улыбнулся, а Себастьян с трудом сдержал в себе рык. – Но хочу предложить тебе кое-какую альтернативу.  
– Боюсь представить, какую, – он даже не попытался скрыть сарказм в своем голосе.  
– Приходи завтра утром в Центральный парк и узнаешь. Да, и оденься по-спортивному.  
Себастьян мог бы отказаться, хотя бы по той причине, что Центральный парк и спортивная одежда ничего хорошего под собой не подразумевали. Но вместо этого он ничего не сказал, а на следующее утро его разбудил звонок от Криса. Чисто ради интереса он действительно не притронулся к спиртному и приехал на место встречи. А Крис гонял его так, что после всех кругов, которые Себастьян намотал, у него болело даже там, где болеть в принципе не могло. И никакие мольбы о пощаде не срабатывали – Крис был непоколебим. После этого он расщедрился на целый стаканчик кофе.  
– Я не думал, что зимой здесь тоже бегают, – Себастьян в буквальном смысле валился с ног и мечтал только об одном – о горячей ванне.  
– Где ж нам еще бегать? Для джоггинга не существует плохой погоды, – Крис внимательно на него посмотрел. – Так что, будешь бегать со мной по утрам?  
– А что я буду еще получать, кроме кофе? – Себастьян не собирался с ним флиртовать, но это получилось как-то само собой.  
– Посмотрим на твое поведение, – Крис ухмыльнулся.  
После этого между ними что-то изменилось, что-то на первый взгляд совершенно незаметное, но взгляды Криса стали как будто теплее, а Себастьян уже не раздражался из-за вопросов. И он действительно стал бегать по утрам, так что стопка на завтрак исчезла из рациона, днем он тоже пил редко, потому что обычно отсыпался, а вот вечером все так же налегал на спиртное, но уже не в таких количествах. Крис отмечал успехи и обещал, что если все пойдет так дальше, то сеансы закончатся. Похоже, заветный допуск был ближе, чем Себастьян мог предположить.  
Но оставалось кое-что еще – родственники парня, которого он оперировал. Они все еще раздумывали над тем, чтобы подать на него в суд, а это значило лишение лицензии. Все это время Себастьян старался об этом не думать, делал вид, что ему все равно. Он бы как-нибудь справился, как-нибудь выбрался из всего этого, но чем ближе был срок, тем сильнее он начинал нервничать. Его не пугало, что он не сможет вернуться к работе, его пугало, что будет некуда возвращаться. Потом, когда все закончится, кому он будет нужен? И из-за всех этих мыслей вся его работа с Крисом готова была обернуться полным провалом, если он снова будет прикладываться к бутылке так же часто, как раньше. Но только выпивка могла его успокоить. Или Марго.  
Звонить Марго было слишком эгоистично со стороны Себастьяна, но он решил, что если она не ответит после трех звонков, то он повесит трубку. Она ответила после второго. Он ей позвонил как раз после встречи с юристами, где те ему показали цифры – сколько он людей спас, а сколько не смог. Если первых было много, то и вторых тоже, и уже не играла роль, что он брался за безнадежные случаи, что были клинические испытания – его могли разнести в пух и прах, и ему нечего было сказать в свое оправдание.  
Марго его выслушала и предложила приехать, и Себастьян чуть не сказал «да», но вовремя опомнился. Он не мог вот так просто врываться в жизнь своей бывшей девушки, своей бывшей невесты, вываливать на нее кучу своих проблем и ожидать – потому что он действительно ожидал, – что она приедет. У той была своя жизнь, возможно, она наконец-то обрела счастье, которое всегда заслуживала, а Себастьян мог все испортить. Поэтому он отказался, но Марго действительно ему помогла тем, что выслушала. И тем, что все еще готова была прийти на помощь. Но пришло время разбираться во всем самому.  
– Почему ты позвонил именно ей? – поинтересовался Крис.  
– Не знаю, – Себастьян задумался. Наверное, потому что она всегда меня поддерживала. Я тогда проводил много клинических испытаний, и не все из них оканчивались успехом. Я потерял много своих пациентов. Мне нужно было, чтобы кто-то об этом напомнил.  
– Значит, чувство вины все же в тебе проснулось?  
– Это не чувство вины. То есть, конечно, мне искренне жаль, что мой пациент погиб, но это случилось не из-за того, в чем меня обвиняют. Я ведь уже говорил, что шансы были мизерными. Просто…  
– Просто что?  
– Просто я всегда брался даже за самые тяжелые случаи, когда изначально вердикт был уже ясен, но я пытался. Возможно, пора перестать? – Себастьян устало прикрыл глаза.  
– Перестать оперировать? Быть хирургом? Быть не просто хирургом, а одним из лучших в стране, если не в мире? – Крис ни разу не повышал на него голос, но в этот раз Себастьян даже вздрогнул.  
– Я не знаю, - тихо ответил он. – Я не знаю, что делать дальше. Все думают, что я супергерой, спасающий жизни людей, но я плохой человек. Я алкоголик. А еще я даже не могу сохранить близких людей рядом с собой. Они все уходят. Марго, Тоби… Чейс и Уилл – лишь вопрос времени.  
– Откуда такие мысли, Себастьян? – Крис опять отошел к окну и долго молчал, прежде чем задать вопрос.  
– Я не знаю, – он покачал головой. – Они появились в голове, и я… я боюсь, что все это зря. Что тебе проще будет бросить все это дело, потому что я – безнадежный случай.  
Крис резко развернулся и в два шага оказался рядом с Себастьяном, сел рядом и осторожно взял его за руку.  
– Ты – не безнадежный случай. И я не брошу тебя. Выбрось вообще это из головы.  
– Почему ты нянчишься со мной? – Себастьян горько усмехнулся. – Ты ведь не бегаешь с другими своими пациентами. Не забираешь их из бара. Не угощаешь кофе. Тебе доплачивают за это?  
– Не доплачивают, – Крис покачал головой. – И ты прав, другие мои пациенты получают лишь час моего времени в этом кабинете.  
– Тогда в чем дело? Ты запал на меня? – Себастьян фальшиво рассмеялся.  
– Когда я только начал свою практику, у меня лечилась девушка. У нее было биполярное расстройство, она несколько раз лежала в больнице, и когда все думали, что она пошла на поправку, она выбросилась из окна.  
– И ты винишь в этом себя? – фыркнул Себастьян. – Лучше бы ты сказал, что запал на меня.  
– Я винил в этом себя долгое время. И пообещал себе, что больше никогда не буду привязываться к своим пациентам, но…  
– Значит, все-таки запал.  
– Я хочу помочь тебе, Себастьян. И я сделаю для этого все от меня зависящее. Но ты должен мне пообещать, что не будешь сдаваться. Куда проще потакать своим слабостям, прийти домой, открыть бутылку и напиться. Но ты столько раз показывал свою силу духа, неужели все это зря?  
– Не зря, наверное.  
Крис убрал свою руку и вздохнул.  
– И… я на тебя не западал. Ты – мой пациент, поэтому…  
– Конечно, – Себастьян улыбнулся. – Но я ведь не всегда им буду.

***

После разговора с Крисом, Себастьян много размышлял над чувством вины – он действительно редко ее испытывал, но… иногда, когда он думал о Тоби, а это случалось очень редко, то появлялось ощущение, что можно было поступить иначе. Себастьян несколько раз собирался позвонить, узнать как дела, но каждый раз останавливал себя, еще до того, как набирал номер телефона. Тоби стал чем-то вроде табу, потому что даже Чейс, который поначалу пытался хоть что-то сделать, прекратил все свои попытки. Все могло бы забыться, и Себастьян действительно надеялся на это, но не забылось.  
Возвращаясь к вопросу Криса о лучших друзьях, Себастьян наконец-то признал, что его самым лучшим и близким другом был Тоби. С ним было легко и просто, потому что именно Тоби понимал Себастьяна с полуслова: можно было начать предложение, а он бы его закончил. Себастьян мог только подумать о чем-то, а Тоби уже произносил это вслух. Ему казалось, что именно с ним они смотрят в одном направлении, и Себастьяну отчаянно хотелось вернуть эти моменты, которые он переживал только с Тоби. Но одного желания было мало.  
Себастьян ненавидел, когда кто-то принимал его за гея. Однажды он одному парню так сильно разукрасил лицо за эти слова, что пришлось накладывать швы. При этом он не считал себя гомофобом, просто не любил эти глупые навешивания ярлыков. Со своей бисексуальностью он тоже не был согласен, потому что бисексуалы, по его мнению, – это те, кто еще не определился, а Себастьян прекрасно знал, чего хотел. Например, если строить отношения, то, определенно, с женщинами, а если поразвлечься – парень для этого подойдет лучше всего. И Тоби был единственным человеком, кто думал точно так же. Точнее, Себастьян был уверен, что тот так думает. Именно поэтому, когда ему отчаянно захотелось мужской ласки, он пошел к Тоби. А тот все понял иначе.  
И, если бы все ограничилось лишь тем, что они переспали по пьяни, то исправить это было бы куда проще. Только вот еще оставалась Марго, которой Себастьян изменил. И Тоби, у которого к Себастьяну были чувства. Нужно было сделать выбор между двумя близкими людьми. Себастьян хотел сохранить обоих, но в итоге обоих и потерял, с той лишь разницей, что Тоби он сам оттолкнул, а Марго все равно от него ушла. И проще было держать всю эту историю где-то глубоко в себе, в самых дальних уголках памяти, что, в общем-то, Себастьян и делал, пока Крис не вытащил все это наружу.  
Себастьян долго гипнотизировал экран телефона, но в итоге набрался смелости и позвонил. Но Тоби не ответил ни после третьего, ни после пятого, ни после десятого звонка. Впрочем, того вполне можно было понять. Но Себастьян не привык сдаваться. В какой-то момент ему пришла в голову мысль купить билеты в ЭлЭй и заявиться к Тоби домой. И он готов был это сделать, если тот с ним наконец-то поговорит, но в последний момент, когда нужно было оплатить бронь, все отменил. Вместо этого он пошел к Чейсу и попросил о помощи. Единственное, что он не учел, так это то, что Чейс его порывам наладить отношения с Тоби не обрадуется.  
– Он не будет с тобой разговаривать, – сухо заметил Чейс. – Я бы не стал.  
– Я знаю, что поздно делать первый шаг, но мы же были друзьями и…  
– И это не помешало тебе выкинуть его, как ненужную вещь, – резко оборвал его Чейс. – Почему ты так редко задумываешься о своих поступках? Тоби был тебе куда ближе меня, Уилла, Джесики – всех нас вместе взятых. Даже ближе Марго. И ты все равно причинил ему такую боль, что он переехал в другой город. Благо, ему удалось там начать новую жизнь, а теперь ты хочешь взять и опять все испортить.  
– Да не хочу я все портить! – огрызнулся Себастьян. – Я хочу все исправить!  
– Поздно, Себ, – хмыкнул Чейс. – Поздно все исправлять.  
Себастьян думал, что ему как-то полегчает после разговора с другом, но он только сильней разозлился. Он продолжал набирать номер Тоби, но тот не отвечал, а это злило больше всего. Лучше бы Тоби взял трубку и наорал на него, высказал бы все, что думал. Но вот такое игнорирование ранило куда сильнее, чем неприкрытая ненависть. Хотя вряд ли Тоби его ненавидел – тот вообще не был способен на такие чувства. Тоби всегда был хорошим, слишком хорошим, поэтому Себастьян его и оттолкнул. Подсознательно он понимал, что если бы Тоби остался рядом, то это ни к чему хорошему бы не привело.  
Из-за всех этих мыслей Себастьян почувствовал себя таким разбитым, что не сдержался и завернул в первый попавшийся бар. Он вроде бы и не собирался напиваться, но стакан за стаканом, и Себастьян уже был мертвецки пьян. Чейс опять отпадал в роли личного водителя, Джессики все еще не было в городе, а Уилл не взял трубку. Оставался только Крис, всегда готовый прийти на помощь. И тот действительно пришел, даже не принялся отчитывать – помог сесть в машину и отвез к себе домой. Себастьян плохо помнил дорогу, но в квартире более-менее пришел в себя. По крайней мере, когда Крис снова принес ему какое-то мерзкое пойло, он смог самостоятельно выпить содержимое стакана.  
– Мой герой, – хохотнул Себастьян. – И что бы я без тебя делал?  
Крис фыркнул.  
– Эй, я же на полном серьезе! – он попытался встать, но в итоге не удержал равновесия и плюхнулся обратно.  
Крис вздохнул и наклонился, видимо, хотел поправить подушку под спиной Себастьяна, но Себастьян тут же притянул его к себе.  
– Мне так этого не хватало, – прошептал он, вдыхая аромат Криса. – Ты просто не представляешь, как сильно.  
– Себастьян…  
– Ничего не говори. Просто позволь мне.  
Себастьян ловко расстегнул замок на джинсах, дернул собачку вниз и обхватил член Криса сквозь ткань трусов. Крис громко выдохнул и попытался отстраниться, но Себастьян покачал головой.  
– Я ведь знаю, что ты тоже хочешь, – он облизнул губы. – Давай поможем друг другу, да?  
Себастьян оттянул резинку и провел большим пальцем по головке – на члене уже выступила смазка. Он ужасно хотел ощутить его во рту, провести языком по всей длине, а потом заглотить. И сосать, сосать, сосать. Он так любил это дело и собирался показать Крису мастер-класс, но тот резко дернулся и отошел.  
– Ты пьян, – голос Криса дрогнул.  
– Пьян, - согласился Себастьян. – А еще я хочу трахаться. И мне будет приятно сделать это именно с тобой.  
– Ты – мой пациент, – Крис пытался застегнуть джинсы, но его руки дрожали. - И вообще…  
– Глупые отговорки, – отмахнулся Себастьян и встал.  
В этот раз ему удалось сохранить равновесие, и он, чуть покачиваясь, подошел к Крису. Он не только хотел ощутить во рту его член, но еще и поцеловать Криса. Он лишь коснулся губами, даже не пытаясь углубить поцелуй, но тот все равно отшатнулся.  
– Нет, – Крис покачал головой. – Завтра ты отрезвеешь, и мы с тобой поговорим. А сейчас ложись спать.  
Себастьян даже возмутиться не успел, как тот скрылся в коридоре, а потом послышался хлопок двери и звук закрывающегося замка. Конечно, Себастьян мог бы стучаться, даже попытаться вынести дверь – один раз он так и сделал, но все это было крайне глупо. К тому же он чувствовал себя уязвленным – ему впервые отказывали. И если бы это был какой-нибудь левый чувак, то Себастьян бы попросту забил, но это был Крис. Крис, которого Себастьян хотел до дрожи в коленях. Может, он и был пьян, но глупо было отрицать очевидное – тот ему нравился, причем давно.  
После всех этих совместных пробежек, теплых взглядов и милых улыбочек, Себастьян стал чувствовать что-то сродни… нет, влюбленность – это было слишком громко сказано, но уже где-то близко. Себастьяну нравилось проводить время вместе с Крисом, когда тот был просто Крисом, а не только его психиатром. Они ведь действительно сдружились, и разве в последний раз Крис сам с ним не флиртовал? А вся это чушь про пациента – это же глупая отмазка. Как вообще можно было отказываться от того, что само шло к тебе в руки? Себастьян бы точно не упустил своего шанса… хотя… он снова вспомнил о Тоби.  
– Крис, – он заскребся в дверь. – Я… слушай, прости. Я… это все из-за Тоби.  
В ответ ему прозвучала лишь тишина, но он все равно продолжил.  
– Тоби был моим самым лучшим другом, а я все испортил. Знаешь, он сейчас живет в ЭлЭй и у него своя частная практика. Он всегда был немного странным и предпочитал традиционной медицине всякие нетрадиционные штучки вроде иглоукалывания. И вот он занимается тем, чем всегда хотел. Чейс сказал, что он счастлив, поэтому мне не место в его жизни. А где тогда мое место, Крис? Где?  
Замок щелкнул, и дверь открылась. Себастьян сидел на корточках, поэтому чуть не упал, но Крис быстро его подхватил и помог подняться.  
– Не отталкивай меня, – тихо произнес Себастьян. – Пожалуйста.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – так же тихо спросил Крис.  
– Не знаю. Я, правда, не знаю, но…  
Договорить он не успел, потому что Крис его поцеловал. Осторожно, так, словно был не уверен в своих действиях, но Себастьян приоткрыл рот, и тот углубил поцелуй. Крис вылизывал ему небо, прикусывал нижнюю губу, оттягивал ее, потом зализывал место укуса – и все это сводило Себастьяна с ума. Он много с кем целовался, но никогда не испытывал такого чувства, как сейчас. Обычно с поцелуями хотелось поскорее покончить и перейти к следующим действиям, но с Крисом хотелось просто целоваться. Себастьян нехотя отстранился, перевести дыхание.  
– Вау, – прошептал он.  
– И на этом все. Себастьян, серьезно, иди спать.  
Себастьян закатил глаза и поплелся обратно на диван. Засыпал он с мыслью, что поцелуй – это далеко не все. Но утром Крис вел себя слишком сдержанно, а потом чуть ли не силой вытолкал Себастьяна из квартиры. К такому повороту событий он явно готов не был. Утренняя пробежка отменялась: Крис был не в духе, и Себастьян вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что вчера напился. Раньше он бы во всем обвинил Тоби, потому что… разве не всегда так до этого и случалось? Именно поэтому у него никогда и не возникало чувства вины, потому что всегда можно было спихнуть это на другого. И в этом случае Тоби был идеальным вариантом – не брал трубку, чем изрядно вытрепал нервы Себастьяну, а у него и так был такой сложный период в жизни… но мысли тут же оборвались. Глупо все это было.  
Себастьян достал телефон и снова набрал знакомый номер, но в ответ раздавались лишь длинные гудки. Зато, как только он отключился, телефон сразу же зазвонил, но на другом конце трубки послышался монотонный голос одного из юристов. Родственники до сих пор не приняли никакого решения, но ему советовали готовиться к худшему. И теперь Себастьян не знал, что им говорить. Раньше у него была отличная стратегия привлечь своих пациентов, которым помогли его клинические исследования, спрятаться за их спинами, но это же не вернет жизнь погибшему парню. Он должен сделать признание насчет руки и показать заключение своего врача. Все эти документы были запрятаны глубоко в столе в кабинете Себастьяна. Поэтому пришлось снова ехать в больницу.  
На этот раз он не застал Чейса и, в общем-то, не слишком старался. Его кабинет был заперт, но дежурная сестра открыла дверь. Всего несколько бумажек, возможно, разрушат карьеру Себастьяна. По крайней мере, его точно отстранят на более длительный срок – до полного восстановления руки. Врач сказал, что понадобится физиотерапия – травма старая, и могла дать о себе знать в любой момент, и Себастьяну просто не повезло, что это случилось прямо во время операции. Он положил заключение перед собой и открыл нижний ящик стола. Там все еще лежала бутылка недопитого виски. Странно, что ее не изъяли. Сейчас бы пропустить стаканчик-другой, но Себастьян захлопнул ящик и встал.  
Разговор был долгий и куда более серьезный, чем тот, когда его отправили в отпуск и предписали посещать психиатра. Себастьяну нужно было сказать, что он планирует делать дальше, но он ничего не планировал. Он все еще не понял, как воспринимает тот факт, что уже несколько недель не оперировал и, вполне вероятно, не сможет еще очень долгое время. Было бы не правдой заявить, что ему все равно. Но карьера хирурга не была его мечтой, он всего лишь поплыл по течению, не представляя, куда все это его заведет. И в итоге он просто делал то, чему его научили, и делал это лучше многих людей, которые об этом как раз мечтали.  
Но когда он вышел из больницы, он наконец-то понял, что не хочет все это терять. На него словно снизошло озарение: Себастьян мог убеждать себя в чем угодно, но больница давно стала для него вторым домом. И если ему запретят сюда приходить, отберут лицензию, он даже не представлял, что будет дальше. Единственный вариант, который приходил ему в голову – будет пить, не просыхая. А иначе как заглушить в себе тягу к тому, что получалось делать лучше всего? Он позвонил Крису и оставил голосовое сообщение: говорил, пока не закончилось время записи. А потом поймал такси и поехал домой.  
Дома предстояла генеральная уборка – за то время, что Себастьян не ходил на работу, квартира превратилась в самый настоящий гадюшник. Повсюду валялись коробочки из-под еды на вынос, пустые банки пива, бутылки со спиртным, некоторые были даже не полностью пустые, но Себастьян все равно их выкинул. Запустил стиральную машину и наконец-то побрился. Возможно, если он придет к Крису опрятным и хорошо выглядящим – похожим на человека, – тот сменит свой гнев на милость? Возможно, он должен даже что-то купить в качестве извинения? И в этом случае бутылка с ромом или виски не рассматривалась вообще.  
– Ты купил мне пальму? – Крис удивленно уставился на растение в горшке.  
– Это пахира, – пояснил Себастьян. – Симпатично выглядит, ага?  
Крис взял горшок в руки и, видимо, не совсем представлял, что с ним делать.  
– Боже, – Себастьян закатил глаза. – Ты помогаешь стольким людям и не сможешь справиться с одной маленькой пальмой?  
– Карли как-то подарила мне фикус, но он недолго продержался, – рассеянно ответил Крис и сразу же добавил. – Карли – моя сестра.  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
– И я вроде уже говорил с тобой про неурочное время…  
– Крис, ты вчера меня поцеловал в неурочное время. И раз уж сейчас я не у тебя на приеме…  
– Послушай, – Крис перебил его. – Ты ведь ищешь кого-то, чтобы хорошо провести время, отвлечься от насущных проблем, забыться, но… я не такой. Я не бью людей, когда они называют меня геем, потому что я и есть гей. И я не развлекаюсь с парнями, я с ними встречаюсь. Не то что бы тебя касалась моя личная жизнь, ведь я – твой психиатр, но…  
– Но разве тебе не хочется?  
– Хочется, – согласился Крис. – Ты – удивительный человек, Себастьян, даже, несмотря на твой отталкивающий характер. Но я не хочу с тобой только спать. Нам удалось построить доверительные отношения, почти дружеские – мне это нравится. И когда твои сеансы закончатся, то было бы здорово, если бы все это продолжилось, превратилось во что-то большее. Только тебе это не нужно.  
– С чего ты взял? – нахмурился Себастьян. – Ты мне нравишься, я тебе тоже. Так почему бы и нет?  
– Потому что ты никогда не строил серьезные отношения с мужчинами. И, что самое главное – не готов к этому.  
– Я…  
– Спасибо за пальму, но мне нужно сделать еще кое-какие записи по поводу моих пациентов, так что…  
– Конечно, – Себастьян кивнул. – Увидимся в твоем койфейном кабинете.

***

Себастьян сидел в кофейне и пил сладкий чай. В его отношениях с Крисом произошли очередные перемены, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Возникшая неловкость раздражала, хотелось говорить прямо и на чистоту, но Крис упорно избегал темы поцелуев и взаимной симпатии – для того, похоже, теперь существовали только понятия «пациент» и «психиатр». И больше ничего. Себастьян понимал, что если начнет настаивать на своем или скандалить, то все станет только хуже. Потому что Крис ему действительно нравился, и он не хотел испортить то, что могло бы между ними начаться.  
Самое печальное, что ему даже не с кем было поговорить об этом. Он вроде бы и не сердился на Чейса, но не хотел обсуждать это с ним. Джессика отпадала по причине того, что не умела держать язык за зубами. А Уилл был слишком занят последними штрихами перед открытием нового ресторана. И если уж совсем на чистоту, то до этого Себастьян не особо парился насчет того, как себя вести с тем, кто ему нравился. Все происходило само собой, но Крис был совсем другой случай. Себастьяну бы сейчас очень пригодился дружеский совет. И стоило ему об этом подумать, как кто-то позвал его по имени. Сначала Себастьян решил, что ему послышалось, но оклик повторился.  
– Тоби? – Себастьян резко встал, но тут же замер, не зная, что делать.  
Тоби хотелось обнять после долгой разлуки или хотя бы пожать руку, но с учетом того, на какой ноте они расстались, Себастьян замешкался. Тоби притянул его сам, лишь на мгновенье, хлопнул по спине и отошел.  
– Я могу присесть? – спросил он.  
– Конечно, – Себастьян подвинул свою чашку, хотя она и не особо мешала Тоби.  
– Я видел, что ты звонил мне, – после недолго молчания сказал Тоби. – Хотел ответить, но решил, что это будет слишком неловко. Проще поговорить вот так… вживую, в смысле.  
– Я тоже об этом думал, – согласился Себастьян. – Даже собирался прилететь сам, но ты оказался смелее.  
Тоби рассмеялся, и Себастьян поймал себя на мысли, что у них еще все может наладиться. Было так странно видеть Тоби спустя столько времени, слышать его голос и болтать о всяких совершенно неважных вещах. Словно и не было этих трех лет и глупой ссоры. Себастьян закидал Тоби вопросами, а тот послушно отвечал, подробно описывал свою жизнь в ЭлЭй и, что особенно радовало Себастьяна, весь лучился от счастья.  
– Ты сейчас встречаешься с кем-нибудь? – Себастьян спросил как бы невзначай.  
– Да, – Тоби улыбнулся. – Есть кое-кто, и, я думаю, у нас все серьезно.  
– Я за тебя рад, – Себастьян был искренен.  
– А ты? Мне жаль, что у вас с Марго…  
– Я с ней недавно разговаривал по телефону, – Себастьян кивнул. – Мне тоже жаль, но, знаешь, есть…  
– Неужели ты смутился? – удивился Тоби. – Кто она?  
– Вообще-то, это он, - Себастьян действительно смутился, а сейчас еще и почувствовал, как загорелись щеки.  
Тоби присвистнул.  
– Если честно, я не знаю, как себя с ним вести. Я ведь никогда не встречался с парнями, и… я не хочу все портить.  
– А ведь никакой разницы особо нет, – Тоби пожал плечами. – Если он тебе нравится, то просто дай ему это понять. Так, как умеешь. И он тебе ответит, я уверен.  
Себастьян кивнул. Они еще долго разговаривали – наверстывали упущенное, и лишь когда время стало близиться к вечеру, разошлись. Себастьян позвал Тоби к себе, но тот отказался, сославшись на еще одну встречу. Он уже практически дошел до дома, пока не вспомнил их разговор. Но разве он уже не дал понять Крису, что тот ему нравится? Или этого было недостаточно? Раз уж Тоби сказал, что разницы никакой нет, надо было прийти с конфетами и цветами, а не с комнатным растением? Все это было слишком сложно для Себастьяна, но единственное, что он мог сделать, так это поехать к Крису и… понадеяться, что что-нибудь придет в голову по дороге.  
Наверное, Себастьян выглядел слишком отчаянно, потому что Крис без разговоров пропустил его внутрь и даже обеспокоенно посмотрел. А вся речь, которая была заготовлена во время поездки на такси, резко испарилась из головы. Себастьян чуть было не развернулся, чтобы поехать обратно домой, но… было так глупо сбегать, даже не попробовав. Он тяжело вздохнул и подошел к Крису: взять за руку, посмотреть в глаза – разве не так себя ведут, когда признаются? Проблема была в том, что Себастьян не знал, в чем именно хотел признаться.  
– Себастьян… – начал было Крис.  
– Нет, сначала я, – перебил он. – Слушай, я действительно плохо разбираюсь во всем этом, и если ты хочешь получить от меня букет или конфеты, ты скажи. И если я что-то сделаю неправильно, я… черт, не думал, что это будет настолько сложно.  
– Настолько сложно что?  
– Ты же понял! – возмутился Себастьян. – В общем, как умею, так и…  
Он не договорил, наклонился вперед и поцеловал Криса. Сначала тот просто стоял и позволял себя целовать, и в голове Себастьяна пронеслось уйма мыслей, в том числе, что пора сваливать, но в какой-то момент Крис не выдержал и приоткрыл рот, и у Себастьяна снесло крышу. Он целовался так, словно это был последний поцелуй в его жизни. Руки, которые до этого он не знал куда деть, тут же опустились на задницу Криса. И какая это была задница! Себастьян где-то на периферии сознания подумал о том, что должен был потрогать ее куда раньше.  
– Если ты сейчас скажешь очередную свою излюбленную чушь, – сбивчиво проговорил он между поцелуями.  
– Не скажу, – Крис покачал головой. – Только…  
– Нет, – Себастьян не хотел ничего слышать.  
На самом деле, он боялся, что Крис передумает, что снова оттолкнет, но когда тот опустил ладонь на его член, то все мысли в один миг улетучились. Себастьян помнил, где находилась спальня, и принялся подталкивать Криса в том направлении. Раньше Себастьян бы просто позволил себя трахнуть прямо в коридоре, толком не раздеваясь, но чувства, которые вызывал в нем Крис, не давали опуститься до бездумного траха. Впервые ему хотелось подарить другому мужчине нежность, показать, насколько все происходящее для него важно. Он не хотел ничего говорить – не мог, но иногда действия бывают красноречивее любых слов.  
Опрокинув Криса на кровать, Себастьян медленно начал снимать с себя одежду, отмечая, что тот следит за каждым его движением. А потом он так же медленно избавлял от одежды самого Криса, проводя ладонями по каждому оголенному участку тела и ощущая от этого неописуемый восторг. Он, определенно, хотел вести сам, но не стал противиться, когда Крис ловко перевернул его на спину и навис сверху. Втягивая его в очередной поцелуй, он даже не пытался скрывать свое нетерпение. Себастьян и забыл, что значит отдаваться кому-то, покорно позволял выласкивать каждый сантиметр своей кожи, подавался на встречу и не сдерживал стонов. Крис целовал его, кусал, тут же зализывал укусы, заставляя метаться по кровати и молить не останавливаться.  
Себастьяну казалось, что вся эта прелюдия длится целую вечность. Его член болезненно ныл, хотелось прикоснуться к себе так же сильно, как и к Крису, но тот лишь отводил его руки в сторону, дразнил снова и снова. Себастьян умолял уже сделать хоть что-нибудь, и Крис наконец-то коснулся его члена, начал водить вверх-вниз, но так медленно, что стоны превратились в самый настоящий скулеж.  
– Хватит надо мной издеваться, – прохрипел Себастьян. – Трахни меня уже, Крис. Ну, пожалуйста.  
– Из твоих уст это звучит не как просьба, а как приказ, – ухмыльнулся тот.  
– А это и есть приказ, – прорычал Себастьян. – Если это наказание за все мои прошлые прегрешения, то оно очень и очень суровое!  
Раздвинув ноги коленом, Крис потянулся вперед и достал из выдвижного ящика смазку и презервативы. Себастьян как завороженный наблюдал за тем, как тот раскатывал презерватив на своем члене, как выливал жидкость себе на руки и чуть не задохнулся, когда почувствовал первый палец в себе. У него уже давно никого не было, поэтому боль оказалась весьма ощутимой. Крис протолкнул второй палец, и Себастьян зажмурился. Он никогда не был неженкой, но слезы сами собрались в уголках глаз.  
Он пытался расслабиться и привыкнуть, позволяя Крису себя целовать. Поцелуи, определенно, отвлекали, потому что третий палец он принял уже вполне нормально, но когда те сменились членом, до крови прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть.  
– Мне остановиться? – спросил Крис.  
– Не смей! – Себастьян сам подался навстречу. – И двигайся уже!  
Крис толкнулся на всю длину, и Себастьян зашипел от боли. Крис на мгновенье замер, но тут же продолжил толчки, размашисто двигаясь. Себастьян все еще жмурился, но постепенно боль начала отходить, удовольствие накатывало волнами, и Себастьян двигался с Крисом в такт. Он позволял возить себя по кровати, жмурился от наслаждения и тихо постанывал. В глазах темнело от переизбытка чувств и эмоций, Себастьян впервые ощущал подобное. Крис трахал его быстро, резко, а Себастьян вздрагивал от каждого толчка, сжимал крисов член в себе, и просил еще. Оргазм подступал, и Крис двигался еще быстрее, пока Себастьяна не выгнуло дугой, и он излился, пачкая их животы белесой спермой.  
– Боже Всемогущий, – прохрипел он.  
Крис толкнулся в него последний раз и рухнул с протяжным стоном. Какое-то время он так и лежал, и Себастьян прислушивался к чужому сердцебиению. Он поднял руку и провел по волосам, убирая со лба влажные пряди. Крис осторожно перекатился на спину.  
– Курить хочу, – наконец произнес он.  
– Ты куришь? – удивился Себастьян. – Вот уж кого-кого, а тебя бы я точно не заподозрил в пагубных привычках.  
– Я бросил, но иногда… – Крис повернулся и посмотрел на Себастьяна. – Ты такой… даже слово не могу подобрать.  
– Просто скажи, что я – охуенный, – Себастьян расплылся в улыбке.  
– Да, охуенный, – согласился Крис.  
– И…  
– И теперь иди сюда, – Крис притянул его к себе.  
Они лениво целовались, Себастьян водил пальцами по груди Криса, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, как бы невзначай то и дело касаясь полувозбужденного члена.  
– Хочешь еще? – спросил Крис.  
– Хочу.  
И они снова трахались, на этот раз более жестко, ставя друг другу засосы, царапая спины и оставляя укусы. Под утро оба так вымотались, что проспали до самого обеда. Себастьян не хотел уходить, не попрощавшись, но его срочно вызывали в больницу. Так и не решившись разбудить Криса, он уехал, нацарапав записку, что вечером заглянет, чтобы снова все повторить.  
Поясница ныла, впрочем, как и задница, но это была приятная боль. Себастьян то и дело прикрывал глаза и улыбался во весь рот – давно с ним такого не случалось. Ему хотелось поделиться своей радостью с каждым, и он написал кучу сообщений Джессике и Уиллу, и Чейсу, и Тоби. С ним происходило, определенно, что-то странное, потому что он еще ни разу не хвастался ночью с потрясающим парнем. И если раньше он бы обязательно проставился, раз уж случилось такое дело, то теперь хотелось отмечать исключительно пробежкой по Центральному парку. Хотя пробежку придется исключить на ближайшие пару дней. Возможно, он должен заняться йогой? Или какими-нибудь восточными единоборствами? Или теперь Крис обеспечит ему максимум физических нагрузок?  
Мысли Себастьяна витали где-то далеко, и все без исключения касались Криса, ночи проведенной с ним и их совместного будущего. Казалось, что он резко превратился во всех тех романтических чуваков, которые раньше его жутко раздражали. Он ведь никогда не планировал свое будущее, а тут чуть ли не представил дальнейшую жизнь на десять лет вперед. Еще немного, и его фантазия бы завела его к милому домику с креслом-качалкой у камина и сворой детишек, бегающих в саду. Наверное, он был так сильно поражен всем этим, что даже не заметил, как на кого-то налетел.  
– Давно не виделись, – Чейс выглядел устало, но все равно выдавил из себя улыбку. – Выглядишь так, будто выиграл в лотерею.  
– Что-то вроде того, – Себастьян ухмыльнулся. – Не знаешь, почему меня вызвали?  
Чейс нахмурился, и Себастьян предположил самое худшее. Конечно, не бывает так, чтобы сразу хорошо и на работе, и в личной жизни. Чем-то придется жертвовать. Скорее всего, родственники умершего парня подали на него в суд, теперь у него отберут лицензию, и о больнице придется забыть на несколько лет. И хорошо, если всего лишь на год-два, а потом его возьмут хоть куда-нибудь. Хоть снова интерном. Хоть…  
– Они не стали подавать на тебя в суд.  
– Что? – до Себастьяна не сразу дошел смысл сказанных слов.  
– Я говорю, что они забрали свое заявление, – Чейс положил руку ему на плечо и легонько сжал.  
– Но… почему? Они же были так категорично настроены и…  
– Благодари своего парня, – теперь ухмылялся Чейс. – Он ведь теперь твой парень, да?  
А дальше произошло все как в тумане. Себастьян пошел в кабинет к зав. хирургией, но слышал все, что ему говорят, словно где-то в отдалении. Слова повисали в воздухе, с запозданием долетая до его ушей. Он пытался понять, зачем Крис это сделал, зачем ходил и с кем-то встречался, зачем заступался за него. Это было неправильно. Потому что Крис хоть и был его психиатром, не имел права вмешиваться. А как же Клятва Гиппократа? Разве все, что рассказал Себастьян, не осталось только между ними? А иначе, что еще Крис мог рассказать этим людям?  
Он чувствовал себя таким разбитым, что еле передвигал ногами. Теперь боль в пояснице его совсем не радовала, наоборот, вызывала в нем волну гнева, который хотелось выпустить как можно скорее. В таком состоянии принимать поспешные решения было не самой удачной идеей. Себастьян хотел вернуться в квартиру к Крису и высказать все, что думает. Потом он хотел где-нибудь напиться, желательно до беспамятства. А потом… нет, вот на работу он возвращаться как раз не хотел. Не таким путем. Поэтому он поехал домой, принял душ и вырубился на несколько часов.  
Крис чаще принимал пациентов вечером, чем утром. Себастьян сам попросил самое раннее время, чтобы потом идти в бар без зазрения совести. Поэтому, когда он оказался в фойе, секретарь Криса сказала, что тот сейчас занят с пациентом. Как будто бы Себастьяна это волновало. Он пытался сохранять спокойствие, но чем ближе он подходил к кофейному кабинету, тем сложнее становилось это делать. Дверь он открыл чуть ли не с ноги. Сидевший на диване парень лет двадцати подскочил, а сам Крис, стоявший у окна, вздрогнул.  
– Какого хрена, а? – крикнул Себастьян. – Кто тебя вообще просил?  
– Себастьян, – спокойно произнес Крис. – Если ты подождешь…  
– Не буду я ждать! Потому что ты сейчас же мне ответишь, какого хрена ты пошел туда! Как ты вообще мог? Ты не имел права! Ты нарушил врачебную тайну!  
– Я ничего не нарушал, – губы Криса сжались в тонкую линию. – И, если ты не заметил, у меня пациент, так что попрошу тебя выйти. Иначе мне придется…  
– Придется что? – Себастьян горько ухмыльнулся. – Выпроводишь меня отсюда силой?  
– Мне бы очень этого не хотелось. Но ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Я хотел лишь помочь.  
– Помочь?! – закричал Себастьян. – А я тебя просил об этом?! Я не твоя пациентка с биполярным расстройством и из окна выходить не собирался. Мне не надо помогать. И спасать меня тоже не надо. Я с самого начала не хотел сюда идти, я знал… ай, к черту все. Слышишь, Крис? Пошло оно все к черту!  
Все-таки не так себе представлял Себастьян их разговор. В его голове он меньше кричал, а Крис просил прощения, и вообще все заканчивалось менее драматично. Теперь же Себастьян стоял у самого выхода, с грустью смотрел на разрядившийся телефон и пытался прикинуть, сколько у него наличности, потому что карточка благополучно осталась дома. В первом попавшемся баре он заказал себе пива, но не смог выпить даже половину кружки. К горлу подступила тошнота, и он вышел на улицу немного проветриться. В бар он так и не вернулся, поехал в Уиллу, но и там пить не стал. Если раньше алкоголь помогал ему убежать от проблем, то теперь он и этого был лишен.  
– Тебя обуревают эмоции, – Уилл присел рядом. – Это пройдет, а сейчас лучше езжай домой. Хочешь, я тебя подвезу?  
– Как насчет того, чтобы я пожил некоторое время у тебя?  
Уилл к такому явно не был готов, но кивнул в согласии. И ближайшие дни Себастьян собирался погрузиться с головой в организационные вопросы: возможно, было еще не поздно начать карьеру ресторатора.

***

Во время открытия ресторана Себастьян нервничал куда больше самого Уилла. Если раньше его работа заключалась в том, чтобы только опустошать содержимое бара, то за последнюю неделю он узнал много чего о работе с поставщиками и оформителями и даже с кадрами. За день до открытия, когда они с Уиллом буквально валились с ног от усталости, тот признался, что без Себастьяна вряд ли бы успел открыть ресторан вовремя. Сам Себастьян был очень горд это слышать, потому что за время работы, с которой он до этого не сталкивался, смог привести мысли в порядок. Обида на Криса давным-давно ушла, и единственное, чего он хотел, так это поговорить еще раз, на этот раз более спокойно. Он несколько раз порывался снова прийти к тому в офис, но в итоге лишь стоял под окнами, а потом ехал домой.  
– А я думала, ты придешь со своим парнем, – Джессика чмокнула его в щеку. – Где же тот знаменитый Крис, который украл твое сердце?  
Уилл тихо прокашлялся. Вот же черт! Себастьян совершенно забыл про Джессику. Ведь той не было в городе, она приехала ради Уилла несколько часов назад и пока не была посвящена в курс недавних событий. За эту неделю Себастьян вообще кроме Уилла ни с кем не общался, но Чейс совсем не выглядел удивленным.  
– Видишь ли… – начал было Себастьян.  
– Ты все испортил, да? – возмутилась та. – Боже, Себ, я думала, что…  
– Вообще-то, виноват не только он, – вступился за него Чейс. – Знаменитый Крис тоже постарался.  
– А откуда ты… – Себастьян притих. – Он с тобой говорил, да? Отвечай, Чейс!  
– Давайте все успокоимся, ладно? – Уилл попытался привлечь их внимание.  
– Уилл прав, - Джессика потянула Чейса на себя. – Сегодня его день, так что не надо все портить разборками.  
– Извини, – хмуро бросил Чейс, но Себастьян не ответил.  
– Себ, – Джессика посмотрела на него. – Если Крис тебя упустил, значит, сам виноват. И мы поплачем об этом завтра, а сегодня пришло время повеселиться, как в старые добрые времена!  
Только в старые добрые времена Себастьян начинал вечеринки с текилы, а заканчивал всем, что попадется под руку. Сейчас же он ограничился слабоалкогольными коктейлями и в кои века сам снимал пьяных друзей на телефон, а не корчил рожи в объектив. Чейс тоже пил мало, видимо, опять поедет в больницу. Себастьян слышал, что того все-таки назначили заведующим хирургией, но так до сих пор и не поздравил. После своей недавней вспышки начинать разговор не хотелось, но ради Уилла нужно было поскорее снять возникшее между ними напряжение.  
– Поздравляю с новой должностью, – Себастьян перехватил Чейса, когда тот как раз шел в сторону бара. – Прости, что не сделал этого раньше.  
– Это случится только в понедельник, – Чейс улыбнулся. – А тебя когда ждать? Или ты теперь заделался в рестораторы?  
– Но допуск…  
– Крис Эванс его подписал. Он его лично завез в больницу, тогда я с ним и поговорил. Знаешь, его ведь попросили, чтобы он поговорил с родственниками того парня, а он не хотел – знал, что тебе это не понравится. А еще он сказал, что чем скорее ты вернешься к работе, тем будет для тебя лучше. Кажется, твоя алкогольная зависимость спала?  
Себастьян не был в этом уверен. Крис, конечно же, был прав – теперь, погружаясь в работу, занимая себя чем-то, он не думал о выпивке, более того, ему не хотелось пить. Но иногда накатывало, особенно, когда он уставал, – всегда хотелось пропустить стаканчик-другой, но Себастьян в этом случае ложился либо спать, либо пил минералку. Минералка, естественно, жутко надоела ему за последние несколько дней.  
– Буду в понедельник в первую смену, – Себастьян подмигнул. – Все же скальпель держать в руках мне куда привычнее.  
За шуточками он скрыл свое беспокойство. Ведь он не закончил свое лечение, если это можно было так назвать, с Крисом. Последний блок, который касался чувства вины – над этим надо было еще поработать. Особенно сейчас, когда Чейс рассказал, что Крис не хотел идти разговаривать с родственниками. Себастьян опять сначала делал, а потом думал, но за этот короткий промежуток времени люди уходили. Так было с Тоби, так было и с Марго. Он мог бы как раньше сделать вид, что все хорошо, что ему нет до этого никакого дела и вообще он ни в чем не виноват. Но он просто не мог потерять еще и Криса.  
Попрощавшись с друзьями и получив от них наставления, Себастьян выбежал на улицу и поймал такси. По дороге к дому Криса он попросил остановиться у пиццерии и купил десять купонов – это, конечно, не цветы и не конфеты, но пиццу любят все, особенно бесплатную. Поэтому первое, что он сделал, когда сонный Крис открыл дверь, так это протянул купоны.  
– Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? – сухо заметил тот.  
– Вообще-то, нет, – Себастьян прикусил нижнюю губу. – Но я не мог ждать до утра.  
Крис хмыкнул, но так и не предложил войти.  
– Мне жаль, – собравшись с духом, произнес Себастьян. – Мне правда жаль. Я не должен был приходить к тебе в офис и кричать, срывая сеанс у того парня. Я вообще не должен был говорить тебе все те слова. Я знаю, что я идиот, что у меня ужасный характер, и, наверное, я еще часто буду сначала что-то делать, а потом думать, но… ты очень хороший. Вряд ли я тебя заслуживаю, но все равно прошу дать мне шанс. Потому что я хочу быть с тобой. Больше всего на свете я хочу быть с тобой.  
– Ого, – присвистнул Крис. – Впечатляет.  
– Это значит, что я прощен?  
– Это значит, что ты на испытательном сроке, – Крис произнес это очень серьезным тоном, но потом не выдержал и заржал.  
– Вот же… – Себастьян хотел ударить его в плечо, но Крис перехватил его руку и притянул к себе.  
– Я скучал, – произнес он.  
– Я тоже, – чуть помолчав, признался Себастьян. – Хотя пока я помогал Уиллу, то все мысли были только о ресторане, но… я ведь пытался думать как раньше, но ты, похоже, отлично вбил в мою голову, что такое чувство вины.  
– Серьезно? – Крис слегка отстранился. – Думаю, пришло самое время ее загладить.  
Себастьян ухмыльнулся и поцеловал Криса. Может, он и был на испытательном сроке, потому что взрывной характер и выпивка все еще маячили на горизонте, но теперь Крис стал куда важнее. И он собирался доказать, что заслужил этого человека.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь тебе никуда от меня не деться? – Себастьян слегка отстранился.  
– Как будто я против.  
Ну, что ж, Себастьян тоже был очень даже «за».


End file.
